One-ShotSSS
by Snow-Rain-Sunshine
Summary: Basically, a variety of one-shots. "Two Sided" is discontinuing. Sorry. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first one-shot, but it'll have chapters of different one-shots.**

 **These are the pairing that are going to be in the chapters.**

 **FineXShade**

 **FineXBright**

 **ShadeXRein**

 **ReinXBright**

 **ReinXFango**

 **There might be some chapters of their children and stuff. Oh, right. My first story, "Two Sided" is discontinuing. Sorry. That story just isn't inspiring to me anymore.**


	2. Shein

Hi, **it's me again. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. School has started and...middle school has started and...NOOOOO! So, here is the first one-shot.**

 **Shein story.**

(Rein's P.O.V)

The sun was being especially cruel today, waking me up at arround 2 A.M., even though it should still be dark.

"The Sun doesn't rise this early...what's happening at the Moon Kingdom...?" I mumbled.

Fine also awoke. Yes, the Sun was THAT bad. Of course I wanted to rest some more, but the time of the Sun was just bizarre. My pajamas stayed in place, and I put on my slippers.

"Where're you going?" Fine asked in a sleepy-toned voice.

I hesitated for a moment.

"Don't worry...I'm just going to get some water." I lied. Fine nodded and went back to sleep. Opening the door, I noticed the maids and butlers rushing to the dinner room. Following them, I went in the dinner hall and noticed all the kingdoms from the Mysterious Star present.

"Ah, Rein! Good timing." Father said.

Bowing, I started asking questions. "Why is the Sun up? Where is the moon? Moon Kingdom, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

The Kindoms stayed silent for a moment. Then they chuckled. But the chuckle was not light-hearted.

"The queen of the Moon Kingdom, Moon Malia, is...ehem, she uh...passed away in the middle of sleeping. Her illness has gone too far, and...it was just too late to save her."

I was silent. Shade was present. I was sure he feels the worst about this.

"Oh, she passed away at around midnight, so for 1 and a half hours, there was no moon. The sky was pitch black, everything. We noticed this...so we had to ask the Sun God to rise it. It was a difficult task but...it had to be done." Mother explained.

"Who exactly is the Sun God?" I asked. Noticing Shade, he stood and I could see tears forming

Shade ran out of the room with tears in his eyes.

"Shade!" I shouted.

I ran after him, shouting his name over and over. Finally, he reached to an end, and I caught up. Catching me breath, I saw his eyes. Red and purple mixed.

"Shade...what's wrong?"

"...I loved my mother...I loved my family...I loved Fine! I loved...my father..."

Siliently, I patted his back. His crush on Fine was obvious. But I didn't know he had a dad...

"My mother passed away, my family is now only Milky, Fine rejected me, and my father...never mind."

"Oh...I see..."

Shade looked at me, his nose sniffling, eyes red, but I could tell he was getting better.

"Thanks for...the comfort." Shade said. I nodded, him walking back to the kingdom shortly after. And after that...we never spoke again.

...

...

...

...

(Rein's P.O.V.)

2 years have past since the moon incident. Shade and I never spoke again. Telling me he loved Fine was heartbreaking since I had a thing for him. But oh well. I'm dating Bright, Fine is at college, and I'm...searching.

Walking through a bunch of seniors was hard. Walking and walking, I saw a glimpse of violet hair. No one but the royals had different hair colors. I ran to that glimpse, and my eyes teared up. It was Shade!

"SHADE!" I shouted.

Eyes soon followed me, but I didn't care. Shade saw me! He ran to me and we hugged.

"Rein! Its been such a long time! How are you?"

"I'm great!"

After that, we became close friends.

...

...

...

...

(Rein's P.O.V.)

Its graduation time. Shade and I are off to college soon.

*Beep, beep*

My phone buzzed, realizing I got a message from Shade.

-Aftet this, meet me outside. I have to talk to you.- Was what it said.

I hesitated for a moment. Something to talk about?

...

Graduation had finished and I am now walking outside. Shade said to meet me here, but where is he? After a moment, I heard an aircraft sound. I looked up and saw Shade in it. IS HE CRAZY?! For a moment, i could see words being spelled out. Tears formed as i read it.

-I LOVE YOU!-

Shade jumped down with a parachute launched. Once he reached down, i saw Bright nodding, Fine being next to him. I thanked him, and Shade finally reached down.

"I love you, Rein." Soon after, he gave me a kiss.

"Yeah...me too."

-Story end-

I was using this on a phone, so it took FOREVER! It's so hard to use when using a phone! My bold wont work. My auto correct wont work either. Anyway, thus was a VERY shory one-shot, and VERY rushed. Criticism allowed, and look forward to the next one-shot!


End file.
